


Wild Thoughts

by mishaschmidt



Series: Foxy [6]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Multi, they're all porn stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 18:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11880078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishaschmidt/pseuds/mishaschmidt
Summary: Kevin finally visits Trojan Court.





	Wild Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> I was really tempted to use the [ right in front of my salad](https://twitter.com/zainagb/status/891951100106088451) meme, but I overcame the temptation :D
> 
> This will have sex scenes for Kandreil, Kerejean & Jerejean. You've been warned :')

"I'm going to Trojan Court in the morning," Kevin says to a half-awake Neil, who's settled comfortably into the couch, feet stretched across Kevin's lap, head almost buried in the soft cushion. 

"What time?" Neil asks sleepily, voice almost muffled. 

"About 10," Kevin responds, stroking Neil's leg softly. "Want to come with?" 

Neil groans into the cushion. "Wish I could. Going shopping with Andrew tomorrow." 

Kevin lets out a gasp of laughter. "Are you serious?" 

"Mm," Neil says. "I'm forcing him to go with me." 

"No one can force Andrew to do anything," Kevin muses. 

"I know," Neil giggles. "Exactly. I think he just wants to see me try on clothes." 

Kevin snorts and rolls his eyes, getting up and dragging Neil to bed. "Let's go to bed, Josten." 

It had only been a few months ago when Kevin couldn't sleep with anyone else in the room. Even during his one-night stands, he'd find himself stumbling out of the room without even thinking twice once it was over. He'd felt like throwing up every time he had too much physical contact outside of sex.  

Andrew had understood. He'd given Kevin exactly what he needed and never pushed for more, never grabbed his hand before he left the bed and begged him to cuddle. So, when Neil had come along, and stolen Andrew, Kevin had hated him. 

But Neil Josten was an explosion Kevin had never seen coming. He remembers the first sex scene with Andrew and Neil - he didn't expect it but it had hit him like a bullet, tearing through his heart – how... how  _right_  it had felt with the both of them.  

And he'd also realized, painfully, that he wasn't a part of them outside the scene. 

But then after the Riko's assault, he remembers how his mind was in scrambles and how he'd wanted to peel his skin off, tear off his lips, rip off every inch of his body that Riko had touched. 

Neil and Andrew had helped. Kevin hadn't expected it – he'd expected them to go back to doing whatever boyfriends did when they were alone. Neil had held his hand during the car ride. Andrew had come up to him after he'd thrown up and said in a low voice,  _you're strong, Kevin. Don't let him ruin you._ Andrew never said much, but he also knew exactly what to say.  

He remembers when he'd woken up to hear Neil confessing to Andrew why he'd broken Riko's wrist.  _I did it because he fucking touched Kevin._ He remembers how his heart had stopped and his stomach twisted. He remembers when he'd put his heart on the line and told Neil exactly how he felt about the both of them. 

And here he was. Kevin looks at a sleeping Neil, curled up near Andrew. When Andrew and Kevin were friends with benefits, Andrew wasn't ready for a relationship. It was Neil who'd opened him up. Neil was the one who brought them all together. 

Kevin lays down on his end of the bed, turning to his side, and immediately, Neil presses back against him. Kevin wraps a hand around Neil's waist, trying to remember when was the last time he'd had trouble falling asleep. 

He's sleeping before he does. 

~~~~ 

When Kevin wakes up to a heavy weight on him, he doesn’t panic.  

It’s kind of ridiculous, actually, how he just blinks blearily, eyes focusing as he sees bright blue eyes staring down at him beneath a mop of messy auburn curls.  

“Morning!” Neil chirps, and Kevin chokes on his spit.  

“Neil,” Kevin coughs. “What are you  _wearing_?” 

It seems, that ever since Matt worked his magic, Neil’s been  _obsessed_  with lingerie. Kevin can’t count the number of times Neil has to bend or stretch to reach something and then he sees a band of lace peeking out of his pants and then he just  _has to touch him._  

Fuck Matt.   

Now, on this fine morning, Neil’s apparently decided to go with white. White lace garter resting snugly on his hips, connected to the lace stockings. White silk panties cover his half arousal, and then there’s straps, crisscrossing his body, leading all the way to a fucking choker.  

“Fuck you,” Kevin bites out, feeling himself getting aroused against Neil’s ass, where it’s settled against his cock.  

“Please?” Neil asks sweetly, mischievously. “I can’t wake up Andrew like this, so you’re the lucky one.” 

Kevin casts a glance to see where Andrew’s already woken up, leaning against the headboard, eyes darkened and focused on Neil.  

Kevin mutters a curse, hands trailing up Neil’s thighs all the way to the back, cupping his ass. “Wait, is it  _backless.”_  

“Efficient, right?” Neil grins, rolling his hips against Kevin’s hardness. “Yes or no?” 

Kevin groans. He was already hard and pressing against Neil’s ass. When did he get a lingerie kink? Maybe it was just a Neil-in-lingerie kink?  

Either way, he didn’t care.  

“Yes,” he confirms softly, moving Neil’s hips to rub against his hardness. “Ride me, baby.” 

And holy hell does Neil ride him. Neil slicks up his cock and slides right down onto him without hesitation. Kevin just grips his hips and holds on as he sets a brutal pace, hands pushing up Kevin’s jersey, fingers scraping down Kevin’s abs. 

He moans loudly, throwing his head back, and holy fuck, Kevin doesn’t even know how he managed to score Neil.  

 _And Andrew._ His mind supplies helpfully, because oh god, Andrew’s shedding his jersey, his abs flexing, as he slides a hand down his sweatpants and pulls out his hard cock.  

Fuck.  

They’re both fucking gorgeous. Andrew’s muscles are tightening as he grips his cock, stroking himself at a bruising pace.  

Neil’s ass is tightening around his cock, and Kevin almost forgets to breathe. Neil’s getting up into a crouching position, holding the headboard behind Kevin, before he’s slamming himself down onto Kevin’s cock hard.  

“ _Fuck_ ,” Neil’s voice is shaky and breathless. The lace straps are pressing into his skin because of his position, and Kevin reaches up, pressing his right thumb against Neil’s nipple, rubbing in circles, pushing his left thumb into Neil’s mouth. 

Neil moans, fucking himself on Kevin. The bed is creaking but Kevin can’t even bring himself to care. Neil sucks on his thumb, and Kevin looks over to Andrew, who’s fisting himself hard as he watches them with dark eyes.  

“Fuck, Andrew,” Kevin mutters, and then both of them are staring at Andrew as he lets out a soft sharp gasp before he’s painting his chest with his cum.  

“Andrew,” Neil gasps out, as Kevin’s hands fall to grasp his thighs.  

Andrew rises to his knees, bringing Neil into a kiss, hand going down to pump Neil’s cock.  

Neil comes with a strangled moan, hole tightening painfully around Kevin, who can’t stop the wave of orgasm. He comes hard, his brain shot, pressing deep into Neil.  

“God  _damn_ it,” he gasps when he finally comes to his senses. “what the –  _Neil._ ” 

Neil smiles cheekily, hand slung around Andrew’s shoulders as he lifts himself off Kevin’s cock, wincing slightly. Andrew pushes him forward unto Kevin, and Neil gasps as Andrew buries his tongue in his ass.  

“Is he-," Kevin stares over Neil’s shoulder watching Andrew lick Kevin’s cum out of Neil’s ass. “ _Andrew.”_  

Neil moans, kissing Kevin harshly, before burying his head in Kevin’s neck and pushing back against Andrew.  

Andrew lifts his head and smacks Neil’s ass. Neil giggles, sitting up and kissing Andrew’s slicked lips.  

“Mmm,” Neil smiles and then Andrew bends, kissing Kevin. 

Kevin buries his hands in Andrew’s hair, kissing him deeply, before Andrew’s leaning back on his haunches. Neil’s still straddling Kevin’s abdomen, in that wretched lingerie.  

Kevin slides a finger under a strap, snapping it against Neil’s nipple. Neil whines, slapping at Kevin’s hand half-heartedly. “Stop, I’m tired.” 

“You’re a little wretch,” Kevin retorts. “I have a porn scene in two hours, Josten.” 

Neil groans. “Crap, I forgot.” 

“So much for no sex before porn scenes,” Andrew mutters, rolling off the bed, tossing a jersey toward them to clean up.  

“I’m  _sorry_ ,” Neil pouts. “I ordered this online and got it last night. I was excited!” 

Kevin rolls his eyes, bringing Neil down for a soft kiss, threading his fingers through the messy curls and tugging lightly. Neil laughs lightly against his lips.  

Not a bad way to wake up.   

~~~~ 

"You're excited," Jean observes amusedly, as Jeremy bounds across the room, getting dressed. "You've filmed with Kevin before, right?" 

Jeremy grins. "Yeah! But he's really cool. And sexy. More fun for us, right?" 

Jean smiles because Jeremy's happiness is infectious. "Something like that," he says, and Jeremy rolls his eyes. 

"Come on, mon chou," Jeremy says, grabbing Jean's hand and yanking him out the door to the car.  

They’re in Trojan Court in no time. Kevin’s already sprawled across a beanbag in their lounge, looking at some mockumentary. Jeremy grins as he greets him, Jean trailing behind.  

Kevin stands fluidly, matching Jean’s height. “So,” he says, stuffing his hands in his pockets. “How are we doing this?” 

“Let’s go into my office,” Jeremy proffers. Kevin and Jean trail him to his office, settling into the seats as Jeremy goes behind his desk, dropping in his chair. “So,” he says, fingers tapping the handle of the chair. A slow grin spreads across his face.  

“Who’s getting fucked and who’s doing the fucking?” 

********** 

“This has gotta be quick, my boyfriend’s gonna be home soon,” Jean says, fingers curling in the guy’s shirt, yanking him inside.  

“Do you even know my name?” He laughs, as Jean starts unbuttoning his shirt, pushing him back against the door.  

“Kendall?” Jean asks uncaringly, pushing the guy’s shirt off his shoulders, running his hands down his hard chest, yanking open the button to his jeans.  

“Kevin,” he corrects, head thumping against the door as Jean pushes down his underwear and swallows him hotly. “Oh. Fuck, okay. Let’s skip the foreplay.” 

Jean pulls off his cock, frowning up at him. “This  _is_  foreplay.” 

Kevin glares down at him. “Less talking. Your boyfriend’s gonna be home soon.” 

Jean rolls his eyes, mouth returning to cover Kevin’s cock, and Kevin’s eyes slide shut, moaning quietly as Jean sucks him to half hardness. Kevin puts a hand on his shoulder, drawing him up and kissing him.  

Kevin’s always been a major fan of kissing. Their lips slide together as he wraps a hand around Jean’s neck, deepening the kiss, letting out small moans as his cock hardens.  

“Bedroom,” he mumbles into the kiss, and Jean draws him into the bedroom, pushing him down on the bed.  

He undressed quickly, Kevin biting his lip in appreciation at every inch of hard skin that is revealed.  

“C’mere,” Kevin mumbles, and Jean folds himself onto Kevin’s naked body, kissing him deeply. Kevin pushes him down, until he’s on his back, sliding down his body and sucking his cock.  

Jean moans quietly, hands carding in Kevin’s hair as he sucks his cock hard, tongue swirling around the tip. He swallows him over and over, moaning around the hardness in his mouth.  

“Fuck,” Jean mutters. 

Kevin pumps Jean’s cock with his hand as he looks up. “Yes, please.” 

Jean’s eyes flashes, and he draws Kevin up, manoeuvring him to his knees, pushing two fingers into Kevin, crooking them, pressing against his prostate.  

Kevin moans, gripping the sheets as he pushes back against Jean. Jean pushes another finger in, fucking Kevin on them.  

Then, the glorious sound of a condom wrapper tearing, and Jean is pressing into Kevin. Kevin spreads his legs a little, arching his back where Jean’s hand is pushing down.  

“Fuck," he groans out as Jean pushes fully into him, filling him up. "Fuck, you're so big." 

Jean grunts, as he grips Kevin's hips, fucking him harder and Kevin grips onto the bedsheets holding on to keep him from sliding. Jean mutters a curse in French, gripping Kevin's ass cheeks, spreading him open wide. 

"You're so open," Jean groans, sliding out and passing a finger around Kevin's rim. Kevin bites his lip and then Jean is thrusting back in roughly. 

"Fuck!" Kevin cries out, hips pushing back to meet Jean's rough thrusts.  

Pleasure claws its way up Kevin's spine, goosebumps littering his thighs. He clutches the sheets, crying and moaning as Jean's strokes pushes against his prostate. 

"What the FUCK?" A loud voice comes from the side, and then Jeremy's standing there, eyes wide with horror.  

"Is –  _nngh_ _–_ that your –  _yes, fuck right there_  - boyfriend?" Kevin gasps out, and he could feel the hesitation in Jean's fucking. "No,  _don't stop_. Fuck, Jean." 

"Jean!" Jeremy's flushed red, and Kevin notes with interest the bulge pressing against the zipper of his jeans.  

"Get out or join," Kevin bites out, breath shuddering at every scrape of Jean's cock against his prostate. 

Jeremy takes a step back in horror. " _Excuse me_?" 

"You heard what he said," Jean murmurs, breathless.  

"H-How dare you -," Jeremy starts, and man, Kevin just wants to get fucked in peace. 

"Your cock says otherwise," he says, a loud groan escaping.  

Jeremy blinks, looking torn, chewing on his lip as he takes in the scene in front of him, eyes darkening. A hand reaches down to palm at his cock through his jeans. Kevin gets up on his hands, thrusting back against Jean, head tossing back as he moans uninhibitedly.  

Jeremy pushes his hand into his jeans, pulling out his cock and sliding his jeans down his legs and tossing off his jersey before muttering "fuck it, what the hell?", and clambering onto the bed.  

He brings Kevin up for a kiss, moaning quietly as he tugs at his cock. Then he looks over at Jean, who pulls out of Kevin, leaning over for a kiss. 

"Mmm," Kevin murmurs, moving Jeremy to the position he was in before, on his knees. Jean's pushing his cock into Jeremy and Jeremy's mouth hangs open in an aborted gasp. Kevin's sitting in front of Jeremy, bringing him down to suck his cock. 

Kevin moans at the wet heat, and then Jeremy's pressing two fingers into him at the same time. "Fuck," Kevin whispers, as Jeremy finger fucks him and blows him. Jean's chest is glistening with sweat as he fucks Jeremy hard and Jeremy's crying out curse words around Kevin's cock. 

Kevin's close – too close, because Jeremy's pressing against his prostate, crooking his fingers and rubbing it relentlessly, so he gives Jean a signal and they flip Jeremy. 

Jean slides back into Jeremy just as Kevin sucks Jeremy's cock. 

Jeremy's back arches and he's groaning loudly, hand buried in Kevin's hair, pulling and tugging, and Jean's shoving hard. 

"Fuck! Kev-," Jeremy's head cranes up as Kevin sucks on the head of his cock hard. "Fuck, I'm coming!" 

He comes into Kevin's mouth and Kevin swallows it all, sucking until Jeremy is flinching from sensitivity. 

"Fuck," Jean murmurs, caressing Jeremy's hip. Jeremy gets on his knees, looking dazed, and then Kevin and Jean's standing over him, jacking their cocks. 

Kevin comes first, hand slipping into Jeremy's hair as he comes on Jeremy's face, moaning quietly. Jeremy reaches up, smiling as he sucks the head of Kevin's cock, reaching up to stroke Jean's cock.  

Jean comes soon after, head bowing as a moan slips out, hips jerking in Jeremy's hand. Jeremy moans, licking his lips, passing a finger through the cum splattered on his face, pushing it in his mouth and smiling at the taste. 

"That was fucking amazing," he murmurs.  

********** 

"Great scene!" Jeremy chirps, coming into the lounge with a pair of sweats on and rubbing his hair with a towel. Kevin's laying on the beanbag, already washed and changed, feeling sated and sleepy.  

"It was," Kevin agrees. "Where's Jean?" 

"Oh, he's coming," Jeremy waves absently, plopping down to sit next to Kevin, wrapping the towel around his bare shoulders. "How are you?" 

Kevin frowns, startled. "I'm... good?" 

Jeremy laughs, rolling his eyes, before lowering his voice. "I know how Evermore is, Kevin. I don't know how it was for you, but I know how it was for Jean. It almost broke him." 

"He's strong," Kevin says, smiling lightly at Jeremy. "So am I." 

Jeremy grins widely, nudging Kevin with his shoulder. "Yes, you are. Tell Neil to come over next time, yeah?" 

Kevin laughs, standing as his phone buzzes, and he checks it, smiling at the pictures of a fat tabby cat that Neil spammed him with. "Trust me," he tells Jeremy. "You can't handle him. He's discovered the magic of lingerie." 

"Ooh," Jeremy stands next to Kevin. "Poor you. " 

"Poor me," Kevin laughs fondly. 

* * *

"Guess what I got," Jeremy sing songs as he barges into the apartment. Jean looks up from where he's watching The Office, to see Jeremy waving a small blue flash drive about. 

"Did you manage to break into Brandon's office and rip all the songs from off his Dua Lipa's album CD?" Jean asks hopefully, and Jeremy stops mid-sentence. 

"Crap, I can't believe I forgot that. Tomorrow, promise," Jeremy says, before clambering into Jean's lap. 

It's almost natural, by now, for Jeremy to end up in Jean's lap some way or the other. Jean didn't mind. His hands rest on Jeremy's hips as Jeremy continues to dangle the flash drive excitedly. 

"It's a copy of our scene! Raw and uncut!" He says happily, and Jean's fingers tighten on Jeremy's hips. 

"Okay," Jean says slowly. 

"I suggest," Jeremy's voice lowers, but it doesn't lose the playful tone. "I sit on your dick while we watch it. Let's see where we go from there." 

Fuck. Jean's hands slowly slide from his hips to cup his ass. "D'accord. Sounds like a great plan." 

"I know," Jeremy laughs. "All I have are great plans." He giggles, getting off Jean, demanding, "Come on, get nakie! I'll put this in." 

Jean laughs, stripping quickly, tossing his shirt and sweatpants to the side, and Jeremy sticks the flash drive into the TV, hopping out of his jeans as he does so. He kicks his pants aside, manoeuvring out of his jersey as he clicks through the flash drive, opening the video file. 

"Calmez-vous," Jean chuckles, and Jeremy shushes him. 

"I've been horny for two hours now, Jean," Jeremy whines, as Kevin's face takes up the screen in Ultra-HD. "Don't tell me to calm down. Why is your underwear still on?!" 

Jean rolls his eyes, lifting his hips and pushing off his briefs, half-hard cock bobbing out. Jeremy yanks off his own underwear, running into the bedroom and grabbing the lube. 

"Are you ready, mon chou?" Jeremy asks, and Jean bites lip, nodding. Jeremy straddles Jean, their hard cocks rubbing against each other, as he leans down to kiss him. They kiss hotly, and Jean moans into the kiss as Jeremy presses their cocks together. 

Jeremy reaches a hand down between them, grabbing Jean's cock and pumping him to full hardness. 

"Merde," Jean curses. "Fuck, Jeremy." 

Jeremy lathers him up with lube, before turning around and grabbing the remote with his clean hand. He stands, pressing play and fast forwarding through the foreplay. 

He sinks down onto Jean's cock just as TV-Jean is pressing his cock into Kevin. 

" _Jeremy_ ," Jean mutters, and Jeremy just moans, his breath shuddering because Jean always makes him feel so full. He doesn't move, just leans back against Jean's hard chest, eyes on the screen. 

It's so fucking hot, just sitting on Jean's cock, watching porn. Jean can feel Jeremy trembling slightly, and Jeremy's swearing under his breath, eyes focused on Kevin gripping the bedsheets as Jean fucks the life out of him. 

"Fuck," Jeremy swears, and he's getting hard, turning his head to whimper into Jean's neck, mouthing at the skin there. 

His hips start to move slowly, just back and forth, because he's so turned on, and Jean's hands slide up his chest, to pinch at his nipples, and Jeremy moans, the sound getting lost in the loud moaning coming from the TV's surround sound system. 

"This is so fucking hot," Jeremy whimpers, eyes focused on the screen again, and Jean nods, biting Jeremy's neck. "You're so fucking gorgeous," Jeremy's saying. "Kevin's cute and everything but  _fuck_ , Jean you're – look at you." 

He's trembling and Jean can feel the tremors running through him because Jeremy wants to fuck himself on Jean's cock  _so_  badly.  

The camera changes angles, showing Jean sliding his cock in Kevin's hole from the top, and Jeremy whimpers, "Jean, fucking hell,  _fuck me_ , please." 

"Keep your eyes on the screen," Jean commands, before pushing Jeremy forward. He holds on to Jeremy's hips and starts fucking upwards, setting a brutal pace. 

"Fuck!" Jeremy cries out, eyes trained on the television. "Fuck, Jean." He moans, hands grabbing onto the coffee table.  

Jeremy's so close, Jean can tell, and he reaches for the television remote without stopping his hips. He fast-forwards the video a little.  

"Shit," Jeremy's eyes are trained on where TV-Jeremy is on his knees, two cocks jacking off over him. "Fuck, that's hot."  

He lets out a strained laugh. "I'm getting off to myself, what the fuck," he mutters, and then his hand disappears in between his legs, and Jean's fingers are digging into his hips and he's begging Jean to go  _harder_ , and  _faster_ , so Jean just pushes him forward and stands in one smooth move, bending Jeremy over and  _pounding_  into him. 

Jeremy's crying, Jean can hear it, and he grabs both of Jeremy's hands, holding them both behind his back, pushing Jeremy till his body is a ninety-degree angle, legs spread. 

"Fuck," Jeremy sobs. "Fuck, Jean I'm going to come,  _please_." 

"Merde," Jean mutters, angling his next thrust a little downwards, and Jeremy almost collapses with a shout.  

"Right there," Jeremy begs. "PleasefuckJeanpleaseplease _please_." 

Jean thrusts against that spot, and Jeremy's coming with a string of unintelligible curses, entire body shaking with the force of pleasure. Jean yanks him up to press against his chest, and Jeremy gasps as Jean wraps a hand around Jeremy's cock and strokes him through his orgasm. 

"Jean," Jeremy moans breathlessly, like it's the filthiest word ever. "I love you so much." 

Jean smiles and presses a kiss to Jeremy's hair. "Tu es l'amour de ma vie," Jean mutters into hair, then translates because he knows Jeremy's in no state to translate French right now. "You're the love of my life, Jer." 

Jeremy smiles sunnily, pressing a kiss to Jean's throat, which would be all fluffy and cute if Jean's hard cock wasn't still nestled in his ass. 

"You didn't come," Jeremy's mumbling, pushing Jean back, wincing at the loss.  

"That's ok," Jean tries to say, but Jeremy's shushing him, pushing him onto the couch.  

Jean throws his head back as Jeremy swallows him hotly, hand cupping his balls. "Fuck," Jean moans, hand slipping into Jeremy's messy hair, holding on to him tightly. 

Jeremy groans around Jean's cock, sucking him hard, before leaning back on his heels. "Mon amour," he says, his voice throaty, and Jean has to thank those French classes Jeremy's been attending every Saturday because holy fuck. "Can I finger you? You can say no if you want." 

Jeremy's looking up at him with hopeful eyes, fingers kneading the muscles of Jean's thighs. There's no fear when Jean nods breathlessly and Jeremy lights up, grinning as he grabs the lube.  

"Keep your eyes on me," he commands, as he does, every time he thinks Jean is going to slip into a dark memory. Jean doesn't even have to try, because Jeremy is gorgeous. 

"Scoot down, a little," Jeremy says, and Jean complies. Jeremy returns to sucking his cock, a lubed finger pressing gently into his hole. 

Jean bites his lip, burying his fingers in Jeremy's hair, knowing that with one word, Jeremy would stop, but he doesn't want to. Everything feels amazing. 

The finger pushes inward, in and out, before another finger joins it inside. Jean tilts his head back, eyes still on Jeremy's bobbing head, and then the fingers crook, and Jean sees  _stars_. 

"Jer-!" He gasps out, and Jeremy's grinning around his cock, but Jean can't care, because Jeremy's fucking assaulting his prostate, rubbing his perineum with his thumb, and sucking his cock. 

It's exhilarating, and Jean's writhing against the couch, muttering curses in French and English. Jeremy's fingers are rubbing his bundle of nerves ruthlessly, and Jean cries out, hand tugging Jeremy's hair. 

"Fuck," Jean cries out. "Fuck, Jeremy, I'm-" 

His hips thrust up from the couch, burying himself in Jeremy's throat, and his vision blurs, and he's coming so hard that he curls inwards, holding Jeremy's head in his hands, muttering curses. 

"Jeremy," he gasps out, collapsing against the couch, hips jolting at the last press against his now-sensitive prostate, hands kneading Jeremy's head. 

Jeremy withdraws his fingers, moaning quietly as he straddles Jean, kissing him deeply. Jean can't care about the tangy taste, instead he just wraps his arms around Jeremy and holds him tightly as they kiss deeply. 

"That was so fucking hot," Jeremy murmurs into Jean's lips.  

"I love you," Jean says. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Weeeellll, this is the last 'official' Foxy story! Thank you for reading and don't forget to be awesome!
> 
> Update: this is the last official story, aka the last story I had planned for this series. If there's any requests for one-shots in this AU, I don't mind writing it! Please, feel free to give me your ideas, and I'll see what I can do :D


End file.
